Fire and Ice
by Yoite'sbitch
Summary: L finds a note on a separate piece of paper hidden in Light's Death Note. WARNING: Lemon/Yaoi.


Fire and Ice.  
Fanfiction written by Zoe Emmett.  
.com

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Death Note, nor do I own the characters.  
The entire anime/manga belongs to Tsgumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

That apathetic, egotistic, analytical detective.   
Always spiritless and uninterested.   
I even punched that sly bastard in the face. Not even then did he care, goddamn it!   
"Ouch. That hurt, you know."   
I'm pretty sure that was the point.  
I wanted him to feel pain, and I felt satisfied when shades of purples, blues, yellows and greens decorated his dull, sheet white face.  
His anorexic body confining his bad posture to him. The way he circumscribes himself to sugar based foods and coffee, due to his insomnia exasperates me.  
Oh, L. You have no idea how tempting you are.  
You watching me through cameras while I'm showering.  
Striving to prove I am Kira.   
Everything you do irritates me. For example, your diet. It makes my blood coil just thinking about the sugary balance you consume every day.  
I want you to feel pain again. But devotional pain. Pain I find most alluring to your touch.  
Being with you makes me ache for pain as well. But again, affectionate, pleasurable pain.  
L, I hope you realize being cuffed to you isn't a bad thing for me. Wait, no I don't. Because things would possibly get even more sexually awkward if you found out.  
Your obsidian, insomniac eyes that scan the computer screen.  
Oh, Ryuuzaki. Why can't you scan me like that exactly without some form of disgust sparkling in those dark orbs.  
You are possibly the most captivating, yet goddamn annoying person I've had to spend time with.  
It disgusts me that I wish you could lust over me, love me like I love you and lust for your devotion.  
Oh well, what is a "serial killer" to the Worlds' greatest detective, anyways..  
Sincerely,  
The annoying teenager you're around 24/7.

He re-read the text a few times over. Light wasn't hypothecating him to find this…. Was he? Surely he couldn't be.  
L, the World's Greatest Detective was quite… Intrigued by the teenager's letter, despite it not being formerly addressed to him. And… Why was this in a.. 'Death Note'?  
What the is hell a Death Note?

_The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die_

Was this _really_ Kira's way of killing?  
This has to be fake, but that was insignificant in L's eyes at this present time.  
He carefully put the Death Note away back to its usual position in Light's drawer attempting to not wake the slumbering young man.  
L, with no doubt, is quite an apathetic, egotistic and analytical bastard.  
He did strive to prove Light is Kira.  
Nonetheless, the teenager's hand-written document phased him a little.  
The insults didn't trigger him one bit, but the fact Light lusted over him… Unexpected and strange would be purely an understatement. L found this somewhat seductive and alluring.  
Of course, L couldn't just seduce Light out of the blue; that would be way too risky without Light detecting that someone had scavenged through this mysterious notebook, presumably in his possession.  
L un-cuffed himself to the incomprehensible teenager and sauntered into the kitchen.  
There is no way Light, or Kira for that matter would be sexually attracted to an opponent…  
He rummaged through the freezer.  
Was Light really captivated by the detective? Did he actually crave the insomniac's sexual attention?  
L assembled himself a rather large bowl of ice cream.  
He began to return to the room where Light slept, but his delicate, bony fingers let go of the bowl, sending it crashing to the floor.  
He rolled his eyes to himself and started to pic up what was left of the shattered ceramic.  
Light stumbled into the kitchen. His lean, tanned body caught L's engagement.  
"What the hell was that?" He yawned.  
"I just dropped a bowl of ice cream. Nothing of great importance."  
"Seriously, Ryuzaki? It's 4:23 in the morning!"  
"So?" He shrugged.  
Light narrowed his eyes.  
"Ryuzaki, you've had plenty of warnings from Watari and the rest of us concerning your unhealthy eating habits." He muttered, his facial muscles pulling their way into a frown.  
"Is Light-kun worrying for my health?" L raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, yeah. Don't you want to live and make more friends? To fall in love, and be loved?"  
L shook his head.  
"I can't particularly say I do…"  
"Why the hell not? It's your life, I honestly can't see how you would want to spend the rest of your life on the computer all day, every day living on nothing but pure sugar and caffeine. It annoys me…" Light ranted.  
This was somewhat unlike Light to be concerned by the genius' physical, emotional and mental nature.  
"My sincerest apology Light-kun is frantic by my diet and how I use my time, would he like me to get in contact with a councillor for him?" L raised an eyebrow.  
The auburn-haired frowned.  
"I'm fine." He barked. "Now if you're not going to take my admonition seriously, and if you don't mind I'm going back to bed." He stated quite clearly, taking an agitated walk back into the bedroom and shutting the door. L finished cleaning the state of the half-melted dessert and continued researching on his laptop.  
Now that he contemplated it, Light-kun was acting a little frustrated by a large for a few days now… Was it sexual frustration? Could it be that he never had the privacy to do it himself?  
Maybe he was aroused considering he barely touched himself, and knowing L hadn't either since their confinement. Surely he must have been just as sexually excited constantly, unless he did his deed when Light slept despite the constant glow of L's laptop.  
L continued researching, typing away like nothing occurred. Announcing that he raised his percentage of Light as Kira was extremely fraught with danger at this point of time.  
As hours went by L was starving, aching for something to digest. He returned to the kitchen for the second time and cut a reasonably decent slice of strawberry marble cake.  
His favourite.  
He delicately devoured the moist, succulent desert known as his breakfast for the time being.  
Or morning tea.  
Or brunch.  
Was it already 11:30 am?  
"Where does time go these days? Heh." He thought to himself.  
He stayed seated in the kitchen pondering over how long it would be until Light-kun awoke.  
Was Light-kun implying he would be the submissive in the document?  
Or would he be the dominant?  
There was no doubt about it; Light-kun was quite a handsome young man..  
L had never engaged in sexual activity with the same gender.. However would it be somewhat familiar to Light?  
L snapped out of his train of thought when Light stepped into the kitchen.  
"Unh.. Morning, Ryuzaki." He yawned, flexing his biceps.  
"Hello Light."  
L examined the auburn-haired teenager closely. He extremely clad, in nothing but his dark grey boxers.  
He was so…  
Piquant.  
And enthralling.  
Everything he did had a hint of… seductiveness.  
Especially when he denied he's Kira.  
The way his facial muscles tense…  
But he is Kira, goddamn it!

"Is something the matter, Ryuzaki?" Light raised an eyebrow.  
Damn it. His train of thought carried him away again.  
L's thumb returned to its accustomed location between his lips.  
He frowned, assessing what should be said; and what shouldn't.  
"Light-kun," He began, unsure of what to say.  
L looked to the left and saw a newspaper article respecting same-sex relationships.  
Perfect.  
"Have you heard? Apparently the law is contemplating allowing homosexual marriage." He handed the cover article to him, the thin, brittle pages ruffled under his delicate fingers.  
"Is that so?" Light skimmed over the 6 paragraph article.  
"Well, I'm happy for those who are homosexual. Honestly, this subject has become more political than anything." He frowned.  
L pulled his anorexic weight off the chair.  
"What is your opinion on homosexual relationships, Light-kun?"  
Light thought deeply about the insomniac detective's question.  
"Well, I personally believe people should be happy to love who they suits their sexual nature. Homophobia is a choice, not homosexuality from what I conceive."  
"Is Light-kun stating in his concept, that humans should be free to express who they are forthwith and lacking paranoia of being 'unacceptable' to society?"  
"My point exactly."  
"You are quite the accepting one , Light-kun. Do you know of someone who is gay?"  
"No, I just get a little frustrated when one can't accept another for who they are."  
L grabbed Light's wrists and pinned him against the wall. The crisp shine in his dark, messy hair shone with the late morning iridescence pouring through the window.  
Light's heart was pounding, his eyes wide open, hosting unexpectedness.  
His tanned, flawless features was like a magnet to L.  
Light's mind went utterly blank; the detective had already won in such a game that he was playing with the teenager.  
This turned him on even more.  
The detective freed Light's left wrist and held his chin, closing the gap between their faces.  
"W.. What the hell is going on?"  
"Just relax, Light-kun."  
L licked Light's bottom lip, saliva gliding across the discreetly pink shades of his mouth.. biting down a little on his lip, attempting to inveigle his mouth open.  
He ran his hand down Light's tanned waist for a distracting mechanism.  
Slowly, ever so slowly, Light's lips tore apart.  
"Being difficult, are we?" The raven-haired whispered teasingly against the lean, half-naked young man's lips.  
"I… can't do this… What if Watari and the others catch us in such a situation?"  
"I've given the rest of the task-force a day off, as for Watari, he'll be joining us later this evening for dinner."  
Before Light could say anything, L took the opportunity of Light's lips apart and fought with his tongue.  
He nipped his tongue and began sucking it.  
A provoking moan escaped Light's mouth.  
That's more like it.  
Light started to give into him and kiss him back… His fingers entwining with his midnight black hair.  
Their bodies adjoined… L running his hand down Light's chest.  
Light's hand unlocked itself, letting go of the tight grip on L's hair. It made its way down his back, reaching his right hand around him… Gradually tearing his plain shirt off.  
Their lips tongues still fighting.  
There was something about L, there was no doubt about it. Not just his picturesqueness.. But…  
The way tasted was solely addictive.  
Was it the cake he'd just recently eaten?  
Light freed their fighting mouths. L didn't fight to bring him back to him, they both needed air anyway.  
L tensed a little when he felt a hand loosely wrap around his neck.  
Light nuzzled it a little, brushing his lips against the nerve-packed area.  
He slightly parted his lips and discreetly breathed on him unintentionally. L shivered and secured his hand on Light's shoulder.  
This wasn't going the way L, or Light for that matter planned, or needed it to go.  
It needed to be passionately aggressive.  
Light's tongue pressured L's neck, causing him to draw in a sharp breath and tighten the grip on Light's shoulder.  
"Ungh.. Light…-kun." He moaned.  
A small smile snaked its way across Light's face.  
He opened his jaw a little wider and seized him with his teeth, his tongue flickering at the skin in between his lateral incisors and canines.  
L emitted a groan of pain.  
Light was getting the exact reaction he craved from the ludicrously odd detective.  
He couldn't take L wearing his ripped shirt anymore. It was clearly getting in the way of his pulchritudinous body.  
He slid it off him and seductively dropped it.  
"Whoops," Light smirked and softly drew patterns around L's areola with his mouth  
He twirled his tongue around his nipples which almost instantly, involuntarily erected.  
Speaking of erecting..  
Light's hand made it's way into L's jeans. He teased the swollen member through his boxers.. He pulled back the elastic and gently flicked it back on him.  
'Snap.'  
This became a perennial process..  
L drawing in deep, sharp breaths every time, his hair stuck to his forehead, jawline and neck by coagulating sweat plastered to his face and neck.  
Light wasn't just teasing him.. He was torturing him.  
L had to hold his hands back which became almost physically impossible. He clutched Light's auburn-brown hair as a distraction to the pace.  
"You like that, Ryuzaki." Light stated as he wrapped his hand around L's erection through the thin cotton.  
L bit his lip.  
Light looked up at him and proceeded to rub him gently.  
"Ngh… Enough with the goddamn teasing!" L moaned and whimpered sheepishly.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Ryuzaki, what was it that you want?"  
"Just do it.. Nh.. Please." He cried out in sexual craving, his boxers getting wet with precum under Light's fingers.  
"Do what?"  
L couldn't believe he was about to do this.. It was practically unfathomable he was proceeding to beg to teenager to set his lips against his extremely aroused member.  
"JUST SUCK ME ALREADY!"  
"Jeez, no need to yell. Save your screams until sooner or later." Light smirked.  
L frowned.  
Light pulled him to the floor, back against the wall. He pulled his jeans down to his ankles away with his boxers. He grabbed hold of L's erection and motioned up and down his shaft.  
"Oh… Shit…" L moaned once again, playing with Light's sticky, sweaty hair.  
Light-kun's technique was so..  
Practiced, or seemed to be.  
Had he done this before?  
He twirled his tongue around his member.. Still holding it.  
His moist.. Wet mouth sent hell up and down his spine.. He shuddered, expelling shaken, exhaled moans.  
He was so caught up… In the feeling.. He closed his dark eyes and let the feeling take him to his favourite lustful dream.  
L wanted him to go deeper, he wanted him to choke on his extremely hard, heated member, and he knew that's exactly what Light was craving, too.  
Light sent him deep to hell in his mouth… His fingers spidered L's testicles.. Crawling across the sensitive glands at an excruciatingly slow pace.  
He had such a talented mouth.. Surely he had done this before.  
Light stopped and disappeared into the bedroom.. Retrieving something from his drawer of what L could hear.  
He returned with an excessive amount of flavoured lube. L cocked his head to the side a little.  
"May I ask a small favour of you, Ryuzaki?" Light's lips pulled into a smirk.  
A suggestive, desiring smirk.  
"What is it Light-kun would like me to do for him?"  
Light stood over L dominantly… The bugle in his pants right at the height of L's face.  
"If you know what I mean…" He gave him a laughable, creepy smile which caused L to chuckle.  
L pulled his pants down.  
Wait.  
No boxers or underwear?  
God this kid was horny.  
"I ran out of clean underwear, so I wasn't wearing any." He smirked, manipulating his hips down to L's level.  
Light squirted a generous amount of lube onto his member.  
"Are you ready, Ryuzaki?"  
L nodded, expecting the pain.  
Light gripped L's skeletal thighs, being careful not to break him in half.  
He slowly entered him.. A wave of sharp agony washed over the detective.  
Light left himself there, waiting for L's muscles to relax, soon adjusting to the pain that surrounded his ass.  
They started to slowly release.. Light feeling everything.  
"Are you ready, sexy?"  
L nodded.  
The only thing that was left to do now was to find that weak, sensitive spot.  
He thrusted into him just at a pace L could stand.  
L let out a cry of pain.  
Light slowed the pace even more despite desperately wanting to be every inch inside of him.  
L clenched his teeth, trying to stop himself from screaming under the pain.  
He couldn't help it anymore.  
"Holy fuck, Light-kun!"  
Was that a groan of pain, or pleasure?  
The question was asked a thousand times in his mind, before...  
"Mng! F-fuck!" L screamed yet whispered a moan.  
Found it.  
Light pushed himself in, hitting that weak spot again.  
"Light…-kun!"  
"Yes, Ryuzaki?"  
"_Fuck_."  
L threw his head back, hitting his head softly. The fact he's being fucked against the wall drove him crazy.. He was sure he wouldn't be able to retain his orgasm for long.  
Light handed up and down L's shaft, causing him to shudder even more.. He felt every shaky movement that waved through his whole, entire body.  
He felt the build up start to release.  
"Li..mngh.. Light-kun! Harder!  
Light thrusted into him harder, and rubbed him faster. L arched his back, tensed his muscles and emitted an almost satisfied moan… Letting out that awesome build-up of pleasure and splattering his fluids all over Light, sending him into a state of ecstasy.. Causing him to come as well. Light's warm, soothing cum squirted inside L.  
"Fuck, Ruuzaki!" He said breathlessly as he collapsed onto him.  
Both of them gasping for air, L pulled away Light's sweaty hair from his flustered face.  
"You're…. So hot…. Do you want some…water?" He just managed to break through desperate breaths of air.  
"I'll be fine.." Light exhaled his final words until they both fell into a deep, well-deserved and needed slumber.


End file.
